gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGM-79FP GM Striker
The RGM-79FP GM Striker is a ground close-quarters combat mobile suit and variation of the RGM-79C GM Type C. It was featured in the original design series Harmony of Gundam, the manga series Mobile Suit Gundam: We're Federation Hooligans!! and its sequel manga series Mobile Suit Gundam Katana. Technology & Combat Characteristics A close-combat variant of the RGM-79C GM Type C, the GM Striker features wearable armor that protects the suit as it charges towards the enemy. It also has a close combat visor to better protect its head's sensors. The GM Striker focuses on close combat with only a standard 100mm machine gun to engage in range combat. For melee combat, it has access to a standard beam saber, a spike shield, and a long twin beam spear that was based on the RX-78-2 Gundam's beam javelin. It features improved thrusters on the legs and backpack with higher output so that it can close in onto the enemy rapidly. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, the pair of shell firing weapons have high-rate of fire but little power, and can't damage the armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Saber :The GM Striker has a beam saber stored in the right side of the backpack. The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and can cut through most armor not treated with anti-beam coating. ;*Twin Beam Spear :A pole-arm weapon derived from the RX-78-2 Gundam's beam javelin, it is an extendable rod with a pair of movable beam sabers at its tip. When the two beam sabers are pointing straight ahead, the weapon is in 'Rod Mode' and 'Scythe Mode' is when the beam sabers are pointing sideways. The long reach of the weapon gives the GM Striker an advantage in melee combat. ;*YHI YF-MG100 100mm Machine Gun :The standard armament for Federation's mobile suit ground forces during the One Year War that was developed by Yashima Heavy Industries. It has an alternate model number: "NF·GMG-Type.37/100mm". Equipped with a box magazine and folding stock, it has excellent rate of fire and is easy to wield. It utilized a smoothbore type barrel that lacked rifling and has to be replaced after firing 3000 rounds. The weapon could utilize three different types of ammunitions: HEAT (High Explosive Anti Tank), APFSDS (Armor-Piercing Fin-Stabilized Discarding-Sabot), and HESH (High Explosive Squash Head), allowing combat units to select the appropriate type to meet operational needs. ;*Spike Shield :A shield designed specifically for the GM Striker, this defensive armament can also be used as a striking weapon thanks to the two pile bunkers mounted at the tip. Special Equipment & Features ;*Close Combat Visor :Adds extra protection to the head mounted sensors while not interfering with the use of the vulcan guns. ;*Wearable Armor :A set of add-on armor mounted all over the body of the GM Striker, it protects the suit as it charges towards the enemy and can be purged when not required. The wearable armor functions like reactive armor, it has internally-mounted explosive that would explode when hit to diffuse the impact of enemy's projectiles outwards. This armor is a further development of the RGM-79F Desert GM's reactive armor. ;*Lightliner :A mobile suit scaled version of a hang glider. History A small number of GM Striker units were deployed, mainly operated by ace pilots with high proficiency and combat experience. One unit piloted by Nemesis unit's Yuji Arcana featured performance improvements for data collection purposes. Taking advantage of his experience in boxing, Yuji defeated opponents with minimal damage in close-combat with his GM Striker. Variants ;*RGM-79FC Striker Custom ;*RGM-79FP-S1 GM Striker EX (Metal Spider) Picture Gallery rgm-79fp-test.jpg|RGM-79FP GM Striker (Test Color) Striker-h72_mb0003.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RGM-79FP GM Striker Manual Scan We're Federation Hooligans Lightliner.jpg|With Lightliner as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: We're Federation Hooligans!! manga Spirit of Zeon gmstriker.jpg GM Striker Space.jpg SD Gundam G Generation Genesis GM Striker.jpg|As seen on SD Gundam G Generation Genesis for Nintendo Switch game GMst_01.jpg|As seen in Gundam Battle Operation 2 RGM-79FP GM Striker BO2.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Gunpla Hguc-rgm-79fp-gm-striker.jpg|1/144 HGUC RGM-79FP GM Striker (2007): box art HG GM Striker2.jpg|1/144 HGUC RGM-79FP GM Striker Action Poses and Accessories Notes and Trivia *In Mobile Suit Gundam: Crossfire (also known as 'Target In Sight'), the GM Striker's Twin Beam Spear keeps turning into a twin-bladed scythe similar to the one used by Gundam Deathscythe Hell from Gundam Wing. The GM Striker is also the GM variant with the highest total stats, having most of its points in power, speed, turning and boost, but 1/8 in aim, which doesn't matter anyway, since the GM Striker only comes armed with the spear and its shield, while the 'aim' attribute determines how little recoil ranged weapons have. *In Mobile Suit Gundam: Bonds of the Battlefield, the GM Striker's Twin Beam Spear can strike enemies up to 5 times with correctly-timed button-presses. However, the usage timing is tricky and it deals significantly less damage than the beam saber's standard three hits unless it is charged by holding the button. Moreover, the quick-draw technique (where you switch to Weapon 1 or 2 after the beam saber's third hit, a skill unique to Melee units) cannot be used for the former. References Rgm-79fp-msv.jpg|Game's MSV Profile - RGM-79FP GM Striker (Test Color) FedHooligansRGM79FP - MS Info.jpg|MS Info FedHooligansRGM79FP - MS Info0.jpg|MS Info RGM-79FP - GM Striker - SpecsDetailDesign.jpg|Specifications (Mobile Suit Gundam: Bonds of the Battlefield) C0024768 1451345.jpg|MS Info for Mobile Suit Gundam: Bonds of the Battlefield RGM-79FC - RGM-79FP - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|MS Info (Bottom) HG GM Striker.jpg HG GM Striker0.jpg Master Archive GM 08.jpg Master Archive GM 09.jpg Master Archive GM 10.jpg External links *RGM-79FP GM Striker on MAHQ.net ja:RGM-79FP ジム・ストライカー